


Повенчаны кровью

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Light Femdom, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Анна никогда не покупала и не носила красивого белья. В ящиках ее шкафа хранятся только аккуратные стопочки одинаковых белых, бежевых и черных трусиков и лифчиков





	Повенчаны кровью

Анна никогда не покупала и не носила красивого белья. В ящиках ее шкафа хранятся только аккуратные стопочки одинаковых белых, бежевых и черных трусиков и лифчиков — так что выбор у Константина невелик.   
На мощной практически безволосой груди лифчик его хрупкой рахитной сестрицы, конечно, не сходится; поэтому он даже и не пытается застегнуть его. Константин аккуратно надевает бежевые трусики, боясь, что тонкая ткань порвется в его грубых руках, и поправляет член так, чтобы не выскальзывал — с его немалыми размерами, легким возбуждением и теснотой узких трусиков это непросто, но в конце концов удается найти подходящее положение. Константин чуть поворачивается перед зеркалом, осматривая себя и так, и эдак, и пытается найти угол зрения, под которым сможет уловить то самое сходство, которое ускользнуло еще в детстве. Те черты, по которым когда-то давно можно было безошибочно определить, что они с Анной близнецы. 

Теперь они совсем не похожи.

Он проводит ладонями по груди, оглаживая маленькие мягкие чашечки, потом скользит по животу и, выдохнув, грубо сжимает член через ткань. От приятного возбуждения он наливается тверже, и приходится поправить его набок. Константин мнет себя, думая о том, что Анна, в принципе, может вернуться домой в любую минуту — но не то чтобы он хотел что-то от нее скрыть. Скорее, наоборот. От таких мыслей сложно оставаться хладнокровным — особенно когда член трется о тот же кусочек хлопка, к которому в другие дни прижимается киска сестрицы. Константин подходит ближе к зеркалу и смотрит себе в глаза, — такого же пронзительно холодного цвета, как и у Анны, — а потом бросает взгляд на столик рядом на случай, если там есть что-нибудь из ее косметики. Например, красная помада.   
Но помады там нет — и Константин чуть ли не разочарованно вздыхает, прикрыв глаза. 

Сестрица всегда умела обвести его вокруг пальца. Усыпить бдительность. Так и теперь: стоило ему забыться на мгновение, как, открыв глаза, он уже видит в отражении зеркала позади себя Анну. Она подкралась к нему так тихо, что он не слышал вообще ничего — ни скрипа половицы, ни дыхания, ни биения сердца. 

Так могла только Анна. Больше никому и никогда этого не удавалось.

Он даже не вздрагивает — только чувствует волну возбуждения и теперь уже может спустить в любую секунду, когда Анна только вздумает ему приказать. Трусики уже совершенно бессмысленны, потому что вставший колом член едва ли помещается в них — резинка приятно пережимает его посередине, а головка упирается в живот, чуть сбоку, пачкая смазкой. 

Анна подходит к нему сзади совсем близко, упирается подбородком в позвоночник, своей миниатюрной рукой обнимая его под грудью, а другую запускает под резинку трусиков и с силой сжимает член у основания. Она целует его в спину и делает несколько ленивых движений, оттягивая крайнюю плоть и царапнув ногтем нежную кожу головки — Константин только успевает сдавленно и коротко втянуть воздух сквозь зубы. Анна знает, что и как надо делать, чтобы ему было больно — как сжать яйца, где пустить в ход ногти, — но только она знает, чего он хочет. Что ему нравится. 

— Костенька, — мурлычет она ему в спину, и от того, как она всегда его называла наедине, у него по загривку бежит неприятная дрожь, и ноги едва не подгибаются, когда он пачкает себе живот и ей руку несколькими густыми струями спермы подряд. Анна не сразу убирает руку — тщательно выдаивает из него все до последней капли, а потом, брезгливо отерев ладонь о его грудь, отходит назад. Константину не видно, что она делает за его спиной — он только слышит какое-то шуршание, — а потом она обходит его спереди и, положив руку ему на затылок, притягивает ближе. В другой ее руке — ну конечно — ее любимая алая помада, которой она пользуется по особым случаям. Анна неаккуратно проводит ей по губам Константина, а потом крепко, почти болезненно прижимается к нему своими — и когда отстраняется, красные следы на ее губах словно размазанная слизь, выхарканная из легких.

Константин смотрит на себя в зеркало — теперь они оба повенчаны кровью.


End file.
